The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor packaging technology, and more particularly to a joined structure in which a space between adjacent substrates is configured to be filled with a filling material, a joining method for the joined structure, a substrate structure for the joined structure, a wireless module based on the joined structure, and a wireless communication device including the joined structure.